<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>玻璃屋 by Ground_control_to_Major_Tom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110350">玻璃屋</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ground_control_to_Major_Tom/pseuds/Ground_control_to_Major_Tom'>Ground_control_to_Major_Tom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29110350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ground_control_to_Major_Tom/pseuds/Ground_control_to_Major_Tom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>/治侑</p><p>/已经OOC到差不多成原耽了，请慎重观看</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu &amp; Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>玻璃屋</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我和侑大吵了一架。<br/>
 <br/>
我甚至已经数不清这是这个月我们的第几次争吵了，通常都是以侑或者我的无理取闹开端，以我们在床上大干一场结束，只是这次稍微有一点不一样，侑摔门走了，没有给我干他的余地。<br/>
 <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
他走了半个多小时，我不知道他去哪了，更不知道他还能去哪，他连手机都没有拿，甚至身上还穿着家居服。那只手机现在正躺在地毯和沙发的缝隙里轻轻震动，发出微弱的光。他总是有很多的消息和短信，数不清的通话，当然，有一部分来自于我，很少，我从来只给他打电话。短信或对话框总会与探究的眼睛不期而遇，而侑并不想让人知道我们的关系，也许可以用“关系亲密的兄弟”来糊弄过去，但那是不环保的白费力气，我也不想，大概。<br/>
 <br/>
我觉得我应该拿件外套去找找他，但不是现在。他总是可以别扭很久，半个小时，只会让他那不聪明的大脑到达气头上，把我臭骂一顿。侑很蠢，在特别生气的时候什么话都骂不出来，又急又气，越急越气，如果我笑场了，那可能会让这场战争变得更加旷日持久。<br/>
 <br/>
侑的手机还在持续发光发热，诱惑着我把它打捞上来。脸部识别是人工智障，压根分不清我俩，因此我可以轻而易举地打开他的手机，这很不好，我道歉，但是，这全都怪侑。<br/>
 <br/>
他的桌面我见过很多次，是排球笨蛋才会用的桌面。我开始检查他的相册和通话记录。随手清掉了几十张大胸美女暴露照——他的品味还是数十年如一日的掉价——然后删除了几个未备注的近期常用通话号码。至于那些号码背后到底是教练指导还是约炮对象，就留给侑去烦恼吧。<br/>
 <br/>
这些事情我做起来驾轻就熟，它们就好像从未存在在侑的手机里过一样，侑发现后也不会说什么。他不敢说什么，是他先有了越轨的行为，如果侑要泻火完全可以来找我。这些东西没有存在的必要。<br/>
 <br/>
我从冷藏柜里拿出晚餐要吃的流沙包蒸上，套上外套出门找他。这天凉得像是池塘渠水，我不希望侑因此感冒。<br/>
 <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
照理说作为职业排球运动员，身体应该很好，但侑并不是。从小时候开始，侑就容易感冒发烧，三十九度，一连烧四五天，那时候侑时常以为自己就要死了，会放下面子对我说一些很软弱的话。<br/>
 <br/>
我试探着问过他，他似乎已经不记得了，也可能是在骗我，但他说谎很差，所以我更倾向于是他烧糊涂了。其中的一些，我记得很牢固，或许因为我也以为他就要死了，把那些当作遗言来听。侑的手很热，掌心里全是汗，手指软绵绵的，搭在我的手心里，像是一块要融化的棉花糖。<br/>
 <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
无论如何，在那一段时间里我很爱侑。这样古怪的情绪和侑本身一样让我着迷。我们一起上学的时候，侑没有我受欢迎，他脾气实在太臭，喜欢他的女生对我说，宫侑同学，我很喜欢你，拜托请和我交往吧！我忍不住想捉弄，就学着侑的语气，问了她侑绝对不会问的问题，谢谢，可你喜欢我什么呢？<br/>
 <br/>
侑是个十足的自大狂，他不会问这样的问题，他一定会臭屁地说，答案显而易见，当然是喜欢我的全部咯——<br/>
 <br/>
“宫同学训练的样子很认真，打球也很帅气。”<br/>
 <br/>
这句话使我觉得奇怪。原来爱侑也是可以有理由的，可以因为他同我如出一辙的脸，也可以是因为他娶了排球当老婆，我之前从未想过这一点。也许只是因为我下意识地觉得，哪怕侑是在泥水里打滚的公猪，我也会一样爱他吧。<br/>
 <br/>
我们都是固执又好面子的男子高中生，我绝不会对侑说爱他，毕竟他一定会嘲弄地大声告诉全世界，宫治爱他，而、他、不、爱、宫、治。<br/>
 <br/>
好像凭此就赢过了我一样。<br/>
 <br/>
我很爱侑，甚至在很长一段时间里，我几乎称得上是无可自拔地在爱着他。我们是住同一个房间，共享一对父母的爱，从头到脚穿同款的亲兄弟，一前一后从老妈的子宫里爬出来，侑就像是我人生的另一种可能，如果说，我去打职排，那就会是侑的样子，如果侑去做别的什么，那我做起来也会是一样。我看着他，就好像在看平行世界里的我，我一个人，过两样的人生。<br/>
 <br/>
侑是粗线条的人，脑回路就像是公牛一样横冲直撞，只有喝得酩酊大醉时候，他才会抱着我的脑袋，用像是要给我哺乳一样的力气把我按进他的胸肌里。我感到他的手收得很紧，他的喉结就在我头顶上方十厘米处滚动，像是球形的糖果，也许他说了什么，但他到底没有说出声，只有口型，而正巧我什么也看不见。<br/>
 <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
我们第一次滚上床是在我们的生日。那一年老爸老妈双双出差，给我们寄了蛋糕回来。侑很喜欢烛火，于是我们把整个蛋糕插满了蜡烛，密密麻麻，像是整束点燃的仙女棒。暖黄色的焰火有柔化作用。侑低着头，脑袋圆圆的，看起来很乖，双手十指交握着许愿，指甲修剪得格外齐整——是我帮他剪的。<br/>
 <br/>
我盯着对面侑认真许愿的脸看了很久。他闭着眼睛，睫毛在轻轻地抖动，像是被挠痒痒的紫薇树，嘴里叽里咕噜地许了许多愿望，神明都会觉得贪心的那种。我一个愿望都没有许，甚至连许愿的动作都没做，直到侑睁开眼睛，我还在固执地看他。侑笑着问我，阿治，你许了什么愿。我笑着说，<br/>
 <br/>
“希望侑天天都开心”<br/>
 <br/>
侑设想过一百万个回答，唯独没想过会是这一种，因而有一点不好意思，他佯装害羞地伸手过来推了一下我的肩膀，绕过满桌子的灼灼火灯，像是绕过火灾的房屋，讨厌，花言巧语，我可不吃治这一套——<br/>
 <br/>
我看着侑大吃奶油，把手指和脸颊弄得乱七八糟，感到迷茫与诧异。侑就像一个劣质的仿冒品，顶着我的名字在外面做尽丑事兴风作浪，但我已经许久没有为他背过黑锅了，因而这指责也显得无端而没有道理。无论如何，侑终于变得越来越不像我，并且，此后也只会变得更不像。他把我们俩的礼物分了堆，正在拆他的那一半，一边拆一边发出“呀”、“哇”的欢呼。<br/>
 <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
他白天玩得很累，洗过澡早早地就睡着了，我躺在他的对面，看着他脊背均匀地起伏，像是流动的山脉。月亮的光穿过没拉严实的窗帘投映在侑的身侧，落下积雪般的光斑，使我愈发看不分明。在犹豫了几秒之后，我站了起来，趴到他的床上。早秋仍有夏季余温，侑只用毛巾毯盖住了肚子和大腿，我于是顺着他四仰八叉的小腿爬进去。被覆盖住的地方一片漆黑，像是上古蛮荒的空洞，我埋没进去的一切都仿佛正在进入一个陌生的空间，就此再出不来，或者即使重见天日也要彻底颠覆了模样。侑穿着居家短裤，我伸手捏住那根松紧带轻轻扯开，怀着拆生日礼物的心情。<br/>
 <br/>
侑的屁股很可爱，我拽了好几下也没能把那条薄薄的裤衩从他腰上褪下来，倒是侑自己嫌痒，在床单上不住地磨蹭，又伸手下来挠了挠，几根耻毛被他的手指带起，压在松紧带下面。他大腿的呼吸熨烫在我的脸上，有如白浪和热风。<br/>
 <br/>
他快醒了，我干脆地把他的裤子整个拽了下来，张嘴含住了他的下体，用舌头舔了几下。侑闷闷地哼了一声，伸手下来摸到了我的头发，彻底清醒了过来。<br/>
 <br/>
他一把扯开毛巾毯，正看到我大张开嘴，伸出舌头舔他的龟头。侑明显被吓到了，连带着阴茎也剧烈地抖动了一下，从我的舌苔上滑开，我伸手握满了它，治！你在干什么？<br/>
 <br/>
给你口交啊，我蛮不在乎地说，侑不会不知道口交吧？处男侑？我嗤笑。<br/>
 <br/>
侑气得跳脚，按住我的腮帮子就把我往外推，嘴里问候我又在发哪门子的疯病，我使劲攥了攥他的茎身，他就吃痛地叫出声来。可惜的是我使出了浑身解数，也没能把侑舔硬。期间他似乎放弃了抵抗，只是不知所措地看着我。<br/>
 <br/>
最后实在没有办法，我选择了帮他打出来。侑的阴茎上沾满了我的口水，变得滑溜溜的，在我的手心里乱戳。看来侑还是对撸管比较受用，至少那东西站了起来，让我有些放心，侑至少不是不举。<br/>
 <br/>
我手活还不错，至少比侑那家伙强，过去无数个被青春期性欲折磨的夜晚，侑就在我对面的床上给自己撸管，不得要领，只是喘得厉害，连怎么让自己舒服都不知道。<br/>
 <br/>
我本来的期望是用口腔强暴他，但侑显然是被我吓到了，不配合地磨蹭了好久，才在我手里射了出来，甚至还有一部分精液流到了我的胸口上，把我的T恤弄成了脏物，人赃并获。他遮着脸喘气，大腿根轻轻地痉挛，我觉得有趣，换了干净的那只手摸了把他的大腿，伸出手指弹了弹他的会阴，侑细细地尖叫了一声，并拢了腿，把我的手夹在中间。我只是轻轻地挠了挠他那里，他的大腿就绞紧了，这家伙比我想象中的还要敏感。我握住他的大腿拍了拍示意他张开，侑放松下来，让我从他床边的书桌上抽了一张卫生纸擦手。<br/>
 <br/>
我揪着领口把T恤脱了下来，发现侑又硬了。我把他的手扯开给他看自己的下体，侑又羞又躁，用脚踢我的大腿。我问他，还要吗？侑僵直了，然后慢慢地点了点头。<br/>
 <br/>
其实侑是一个非常不擅长说拒绝的人。那天晚上我和侑第一次做爱，就是无套内射，侑却比此后任何一次都表现得要乖，背德感甚至还没来得及找上我们。<br/>
 <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
我是在河边找到侑的。<br/>
 <br/>
他坐在草地上，穿着贴身短袖和七分裤，脚下甚至是露趾拖鞋，鼻头冻得通红，紧抱着双臂。我把他的外套丢在脚边，拉下拉链，将身上的外套脱了下来披在他背上，他不情不愿地伸手穿上，泄愤般一股脑地把拉链拉到了最高，低着头不知道在看什么，只是不看我。我捡起他的外套盖在他头上，在衣物制造的遮蔽中弯下腰吻了吻他的嘴唇，侑没有给我头槌，我知道他又一次原谅了我。<br/>
 <br/>
侑的外套就像是一座摇摇欲坠的危楼，我们居住在里面，只是因为无处可去，我们朝不保夕，我们苟且偷生。<br/>
 <br/>
侑轻轻颤抖着，眼帘压得极低，用牙齿咬我的下唇，他的嘴唇又湿又凉，像是欲来的山雨。<br/>
 <br/>
就在几个小时之前，侑揪着我的领口，眉头紧皱，那是他发怒的前兆，我几乎要以为他会直接给我一拳或者一耳光了，什么都好，可能只有我脸上带着鲜红的巴掌印才能让他稍微冷静一点，可是他没有。<br/>
 <br/>
他沉默着把手松开了，我的领口就缓慢地舒展、复原，皱皱巴巴的，像是静电作用，像是永远也抚不平了。侑盯着摆在茶几上的那对戒指，眼里流露出此前从未有过的疲惫，“宫治，我看你是真的疯了”，说完这句，他掉转身，走了，没有再看我。<br/>
 <br/>
门在他的背后被快速阖上，带起一阵迅捷的风。<br/>
 <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
昨天他刚刚结束远征，我们久违地坐在一起吃晚饭，侑却兴致不高。我以为是因为排球，这些事情我帮不上大忙，只能像个真正的兄弟一样，给他空间，等他自己消化。<br/>
 <br/>
饭后我们在河边散步，侑边走边踢路边碎掉的小石头，小石头叫他踢得妻离子散。我们漫无目的地走着，时间像是水龙头里的水一样廉价而无人在意，侑双手插在兜里，戴着卫衣帽，背影看上去年轻得像个学生，追着一只空的易拉罐踢了很远，那只易拉罐不断地被他踢出去，又踢出去，声音大得像隔着鸡肉敲碎核桃，引来无数路人的侧目和指指点点。<br/>
 <br/>
侑最后追着它赶了几步，不情不愿地把手从兜里拿了出来，捡起它扔进垃圾箱里。他摇摇晃晃地从垃圾箱边撤离，站定了回过头找我，卫衣的抽绳随着他的动作在身前乱摆，像是学生时代坐过的秋千。<br/>
 <br/>
侑的头发被晚风吹得很乱，卫衣领口露出来一大片的空白。他大笑着朝我跑过来，只是短短的几步，却令我感到病痛般的心悸。<br/>
 <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
回家之前，我们绕路去了一趟商业街，我和他，我们的生日就要到了，侑说要拎一只蛋糕回家。而蛋糕总是令我回想起好多年前的那个夜晚，月光像是瀑布一样冲刷着我，令人无法忍受且难以入眠，侑就侧躺在那样的水样的光里，睁着一双徨然失措的眼睛，等待我孤注一掷的吻状似甜蜜地落下去。<br/>
 <br/>
曾经有过一段时间，我十分执着于让侑在一些难以启齿的地方羞于见人，可能是出于嫉妒，但实际上这是连我本人都难以理解并解释清楚的东西，就像是人一段时间内穿衣的爱好，来年再看，会诧异自己去年到底都买了些什么啊，我那时的状态或许勉强可以与之类比。<br/>
 <br/>
直到现在侑的身上还留有我那段古怪情绪的遗迹。<br/>
 <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
侑的下面很干净，毛是我刮的，所以我很确定。两周没见又长出来了点，不过短，像是时长只一夜的胡茬，我用手指在上面稍微剐蹭了两下，侑就忍不住抬起腰往我手里送，我问他，又长出来了，还剃吗？<br/>
 <br/>
侑从喉咙里发出一声咕噜，不，他拿膝盖把我往外抵，你丫，下手没个轻重。<br/>
 <br/>
行，那你自己剃呗，我看着，我从抽屉里抽出把小小的眉刀扔在他面前，俯视着他。刚洗过脸，侑的刘海用夹子别上去了，露出来一整个的额头。<br/>
 <br/>
宫治，你他妈就是个变态，他气急败坏地跳起来，把我拖到床上去，侑没穿裤子，阴茎就贴着我的大腿乱蹭。<br/>
 <br/>
我回敬他，我变态？可也不知道是谁到了床上来话就这么多，我伸手握住他的脸颊向中间捏，下午摆着个臭脸给谁看呢侑？<br/>
 <br/>
嗯，他含糊地应了一声，丝毫没在意我骂他婊子这件事，伸手把我的裤子也扒了下来，手顺着我的阴茎埋进阴毛里按我的耻骨，给你也剃了，他笑着揪下我几根毛来，疼得我嘶了一声。<br/>
 <br/>
凭什么啊，治，他咬了一口我的肚脐，额头光洁地贴在我的小腹上，就像一面小镜子。<br/>
 <br/>
不凭什么，就是我想——我拉长声音回他，兜着他的后脑勺跪下来跟他接吻。侑在接吻上是个纯情派，不喜欢我把舌头伸进他的嘴里，或者反过来。<br/>
 <br/>
我没有说谎。仅仅只是因为侑对剃毛这件事很抗拒。因为我第一次给侑剃毛的时候，他死活也不肯干。<br/>
 <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
“治你干嘛？”侑对我在他下体打出泡沫的行为很不理解。<br/>
 <br/>
给你刮干净，我说得言简意赅。侑明显地瑟缩了一下，睁大了眼睛，“哈？你有病吧？你这个死变态。”<br/>
 <br/>
我骂他，你平时怎么穿裤子的你心里没点数？裤腰低到我能看到你的蛋，你也不想起跳的时候摄像机过来能拍到你的毛吧？<br/>
 <br/>
侑沉默了，这往往意味着他的默许。明明是个全无道理的色情理由罢了。我能感到他的紧张，所以故意揉了两把，让他对自己对于我的纵容后悔得更久一点。<br/>
 <br/>
自然，剃毛只是我逗弄他的玩笑，继而惯例般把它发展成了做爱，那晚的侑对我来说仿佛只是一件唾手可得的货物，我于是对他做了许多很不好的事情。<br/>
 <br/>
曾有人描述过灵巧手指的美感，侑正是如此，他的手指很美也很敏感，甬道会随着我舌头的动作不知疲倦般收紧。我细密地舔过他的每一根手指，最后咬着他的右手无名指，威胁道，你要是离开我，我现在就把你这根手指咬掉，让你再也打不成排球。至于我是不是说到做到，侑你大可以试试。<br/>
 <br/>
他闭着眼睛，不知道是否听清，眼泪从那排根根分明的睫毛下渗出来，在他脸上流淌，潺潺成海。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
侑有着堪称严苛的作息时间表。我在睡梦中被他的闹钟吵醒，迷迷糊糊睁开眼。他已经坐起来了，正背对着我套上防风跑步夹克，把耳机塞进耳朵，察觉到我醒了，他转过身来用手心遮了遮我的眼睛，低声说，现在还早，你再睡一会吧。<br/>
 <br/>
话音落下，仿佛一场悄无声息的大雪，他的气息倏忽远去了，只留下冷和花苞的味道。<br/>
 <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
中午吃过饭后，我给侑洗头发，他很受用地闭着眼睛，把头放进我的手里，甚至有时候，还会无意识地蹭我的手腕。侑打排球的时候，看上去有着用不完的精力，与之相对的，在这些时候里，他总是一副累过头的怏怏样子，好像随时就要睡过去。水流过他的额发，有很多细碎的小头发在那里生长，被毛绒绒地打湿成一绺绺。侑的睫毛和眉毛还是黑色，从这个角度看过去，他好像一点也没有变，还是十岁出头的模样，还在我很爱他的那段时间里。<br/>
 <br/>
现在我已经不吝于对他说爱了，侑依旧吝啬。<br/>
 <br/>
发尾推过，摸上去像是叠嶂的树林，侑正在一天中难得的安静时间，我拿毛巾揉搓他的头发。许久没去补色，他的发根有一截明显的黑色，吹风机吹过就像是水波里轻摇的水草。<br/>
 <br/>
我只要低下头，就能看到侑那张与我相差无几的脸，在这一瞬间，我想了很多的东西，我想到孤独，想到时间，想到富士山下，想到爱的寂寥，想到昨晚侑在床上的叫声，还想到不再来。<br/>
 <br/>
戒指盒在我的口袋里，硌着我的腿，硌得我心头发慌，好像一不留神它就要从我身边溜走，所以我把它掏了出来。侑刚刚出发远征，我第二天就去商场把它们买了回来，他的指围我并不清楚，因此买了相同的一对，并自以为一定和他相宜。实在奇怪，明明我们现在已经太不一样，走在街上，再没有小时候那样扎眼，可我却始终觉得，我们的一切都应该是一样，我们的上辈子是长在一张脸上的两颗眼珠子。<br/>
 <br/>
白银的戒指，在水晶灯下泛着月亮般的光，内侧刻着我们共同的姓氏“MIYA”。<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
多好，我们结婚，连姓都不需要改，我们本就合该在一处的。所以，宫侑，到我这边来吧。在这条路上，在所有的这些人里，至少你是能够明白的对吧，侑，你是能够明白的。我们已付出了太多的代价，太多太过昂贵、收不回来的代价，你已经体会过了与我纠缠的快乐，我深爱着你的快乐，我爱你爱到不择手段，以至于想要把这段注定得不到认同的爱恋公之于众的快乐。已经发生过的无法再被抹煞，你再也无法装作这一切从曾发生，再也无法假装若无其事……！唯有选择坚持，继续失去更多的东西，或者放弃，放弃可就意味着什么都没有了。我们只是目前尚未拿到应得的回报，但是早晚有一天它是会来的，所以现在，至少现在，我们还需要彼此信任。我相信你是能够做到的，对不对？过去十多年你一直是这样做的。来吧，到我的身边来吧，再次和我站在一道吧。<br/>
 <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
我满心期待地看着他，我知道会的，一定会的。侑是这个世界上我唯一无限信赖的人。<br/>
 <br/>
可是侑看着它们，显露出被冒犯到的气急败坏，他几乎是不假思索地脱口而出：“你他妈发什么疯？”<br/>
 <br/>
我疑惑地看着他，没有感到被拒绝后应有的失落和耻辱，只是疑惑，侑，你为什么在生气？<br/>
 <br/>
“我为什么不生气？我们是兄弟，而你现在在向你的亲哥哥求婚！”他几乎是吼着在说话了，“宫治！”<br/>
 <br/>
说完这句他仿佛耗尽了全部的气力，跌坐在沙发上，伸出一只手撑着额头，显得疲惫而又绝望，他的手机随着这个动作，落进沙发的缝隙里。<br/>
 <br/>
我在他面前蹲下来，他很快移开了视线，似是不忍看我。<br/>
 <br/>
可是你爱我吧，侑。他的手肘支在膝盖上，用两只手遮住了脸。没有人会知道的，它们只是两枚戒指……听着，侑，只是戒指，只要我们不说，就没有人会知道，我几乎是在哀求了，哀求他收下那枚戒指。<br/>
 <br/>
我还要再说，侑却一把揪住了我的领口。他的呼吸就像是被捉出水的鱼一样深重。<br/>
 <br/>
良久，他开口了，他说，“宫治，我看你是真的疯了”。<br/>
 <br/>
他起身，走了，没有看我。<br/>
 <br/>
梦就在这一秒钟醒了。<br/>
<br/>
我望着那两枚戒指，感到它们像是衔尾的蛇，就要把我们统统都吞入腹中。<br/>
 <br/>
侑，我的侑，水一样的侑，没有固定的形状，一旦停止加热，就不会再沸腾，只消轻轻松开手指，就流走了，雨水中路灯光流进风里。我此前没有想过和侑的以后，我猜他也没有。我与他的一切都是见不得光的地底生物，而这个话题是禁忌的，是私生子，是不被允许，是一步踩空天下大白，就像是灰姑娘的魔法，只要说出口十二点的钟声就要敲响，魔法就要失效。<br/>
 <br/>
我不敢奢求，但是我，哪怕是我……也会觉得有一点冷。<br/>
 <br/>
 </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*是看到第四季OST封面的突然产物</p><p>*随手写的还没有修…有时间可能会改改…！下次见！</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>